


Put A Ring On It

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [55]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Fake Marriage, First Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: A Kingsman plays many roles during their career, occasionally involving being married to another agent for the sake of a cover. They're both professionals, and it isn't anything either of them can't handle. The difficulty in jobs like these lies in separating your work from your private life - and sometimes it's simply impossible to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

If actual marriage was going to be anything like the hell he had to suffer through on this godforsaken mission, then Eggsy didn’t want any of it. Don’t get him wrong, he was absolutely arse over teakettle for his “partner.,” and if anyone had asked him (not that they did) Eggsy would say that he wouldn’t really mind it not being fake at all. Yet the problem wasn’t him being one half of a spatting, young, fake-married couple, undercover at a charity ball to hijack a flashdrive from a black market arms dealer. The problem was that they weren’t supposed to be fighting at all. They were  _ supposed  _ to be just coming off their honeymoon.

Eggsy wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Harry didn’t really want to do this mission, or if he didn’t want to do the mission  _ with him _ , or if he just didn’t like even having to fake being in love with him. It stood that Harry was being a petulant brat about the whole thing, letting his inner six year old come out and play, and was point blank refusing to speak to him. He didn’t breathe a word for the whole plane ride, nor had he said anything other than a few terse words upon their arrival in the hotel room (“you can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch” was what Eggsy had gotten out of him before he had all but stalked into the ensuite to get ready for bed, shutting the door firmly behind him and making sure Eggsy heard it lock). The whole affair was, in short, a disaster before it had even begun, and though neither of them were wearing their glasses just yet, Eggsy could almost hear Merlin sighing in annoyance on the other end of the line.

Sitting down heavily on the mattress and cuffing the sleeves of his button-down (having already discarded his jacket, tie, and waistcoat), Eggsy sighed as he listened to Harry finish up with his routine, trying to formulate a plan before he was face to face with him again.  _ It’s no different than any other mission _ , Eggsy thought, running a hand down his face.  _ If Harry won’t cooperate, just treat him like an NLP target, simple as that _ . It wasn’t necessarily a plan, but he had never been good with rules and guidelines anyway.

“It’s all yours.” Harry didn’t even look at him as he crossed the room, unceremoniously dropping a toiletry kit back in his suitcase and making a show of taking the pillows off of the couch to set up the hide-a-bed. This was getting out of hand.

“You can’t avoid this forever, you know.” Eggsy said. “You can’t avoid me. We’re actually going to have to, you know, pretend to like each other for the time being.” He gestured to his left hand and the gold band resting on his fourth finger. “We’re married.”

“I can try. Avoiding you, that is.” Enough was enough. Catching Harry by surprise, Eggsy closed the distance in three quick strides and pinned him against the wall. Harry swallowed thickly and blinked owlishly at him, though he didn’t make an effort to get away. “What are you doing?”

“You hate me. I get it - really mate, I do. But you have to at least pretend to like me while we’re here or our cover will be shot to shit, and if we get out of here alive, Merlin will kill us.” Eggsy pushed his first two fingers against his rib-cage to make a point. “Get your shit together and act like a professional.” Harry gulped.

“I don’t - I don’t hate you. That isn’t why I’ve been shutting you out. I just -” It must have been the jetlag starting to hit, because from experience Eggsy knew Harry only babbled when he was tired. They had worked together enough that Eggsy knew this as fact, and that there was something Harry was keeping from him. For a spy, he was ridiculously easy to read. “I didn’t want to let myself believe that any of this could be real. Even if it was just a mission-sanctioned facsimile,” he finished quietly, hardly more than a whisper, and Eggsy felt his anger dissipate as he looked at the man before him. Suddenly he could see it - the two of them, well into their later years, waking up and sharing breakfast and coffee, crows feet at the corner of their eyes and maybe not as spry as they once were. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t entertained the notion once or twice.

“That what couldn’t be real, Harry?” Eggsy wasn’t sure when he had leaned in, but all at once he was aware that they were almost nose to nose. The look in Harry’s eyes told him all he needed to know. He could have it. All he had to do was lean. Just two scant inches and he would be there. “I want to hear you say it.” Harry coloured high on his cheeks and turned his head away in embarrassment, a lock of hair brushing against Eggsy’s forehead and falling across one of his eyes. Eggsy brought his hand up and cupped his jaw so that they were eye to eye again, and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he studied the man before him.

“Us.”

Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure which one had initiated the kiss, but he did know that it was Harry who was slowly but surely walking him backwards to the bed. When his knees hit and his back bounced on the mattress, Eggsy was certain that he hadn’t seen a better view than the one he was looking at right now. All thoughts of their mission tomorrow flew from his head, his train of thought limited to only what he could see before him. Harry smiled at him shyly, the sleeves of his sleep-shirt falling down past his palms, and looking for all the world as if he didn’t quite know how to proceed. Eggsy propped himself up on one hand and grinned, using the other to run his fingers through Harry’s (now admittedly very messy) hair and pulling him down for another kiss.

Sixteenth floor balcony of a five star hotel overlooking a picturesque cityscape? No, thanks, he was good with what was right in front of him.


End file.
